


If Only...

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: NOT REAL AT ALL. DON'T BE MAD PLS. Yeah so.... this was just daydreams really. A little light smut.





	

She doesn’t know what lead them to this point. They’ve known each other for years and never made this choice. Perhaps it’s that she needs the comfort now, they both do. Without husbands, without children and options to get in the way… this would have happened years ago. Now though, alone, peacefully relaxed… they can give in to what they want. 

Alice is the one to start it all, moving to stroke hair out of Amanda’s eyes, her own fixed on Amanda’s face even as she lets her hand cup her cheek, drawing her closer, they might regret it later, but right now it feels right. The kiss that follows is soft, gentle and loving, careful but not nervous. Alice can’t help but smile against Amanda’s lips at the tiny noise that escapes her. She’s always known this is what she wants, now she’s taking her chance. 

They move as if in a dream, Alice following, confident, aware that this is new for both of them but one of them has to take the chance and take the lead. They kiss time and again, slow, tender kisses that blossom with passion, Alice the first to move toward the bedroom, leading Amanda with an almost seductive walk, rolling her hips. 

They stand facing one another in the bedroom, Alice slow to peel away layers of clothing, always checking for any hint of a need to stop. She wants this but she’s not about to push for anything. Amanda surprises her with her smile, letting herself be undressed, mirroring the movements to strip away Alice’s already thin and skimpy dress. 

Neither is sure quite who lets out the first little noise of confused lust and longing. Neither cares. Alice moves now to lead Amanda to the bed, settling her, stroking a hand through her lovely, long and golden blonde hair, cherishing the chance to look into those softly loving chocolate brown eyes. She can feel Amanda shaking under her hand and moves to kiss her again, her own long, multi-shaded blonde hair falling into her face and around them both, her eyes, a light grey that darkened a little with pleasure, fixed again on Amanda’s face. She wants to tell her not to be nervous, but the words dry out every time. She can’t speak, her breath catching even as she moves to settle over Amanda, her free hand coming to rest against Amanda’s side, lightly stroking over her hip. It’s a gentle reassurance even as they give in to what they want, have always wanted. 

Amanda’s breath catches into the kiss that follows, her body pressed tightly to Alice’s, the curves of both their bodies fitting together nearly perfectly, Alice’s lips move from hers to brush her ear, then press kisses down her neck even as Alice moves to cup her breasts. She swears she can feel Alice’s breath hitch against her collarbone even as she arches to Alice’s touch, unable to speak and instead letting out a low, keening noise of pleading. Alice lingers, caresses, teases, soothes her before her hands slip lower, her lips closing around first one, already hardened, nipple, then the other, teasing her just enough that Amanda is forced to grip tightly to Alice’s shoulders, her arms looped around the other woman. 

Alice takes her time to tease her, enjoying the noises that escape Amanda at every tiny caress, her breath catching when Amanda stiffens, clearly afraid of something. She moves to kiss her way lower, her hands coming back up to Amanda’s hips, a gentle claim of the woman beneath her. Amanda’s eyes slip closed and Alice moves instinctively to kiss her, her one hand moving to caress away the tears on her cheek, her lips brushing Amanda’s ear as she breaks the kiss to breath ‘you are beautiful’. 

She takes her time to kiss her way back down Amanda’s body, pausing against her hip-bone, placing tender kisses there, a promise that she really does find Amanda beautiful. She lingers now, taking her time to stroke her hands up Amanda’s long, toned legs, gently easing them apart so she can settle there, her smile tender even as she finally dips to taste Amanda, rewarded with a light groan even as Amanda’s hands tangle into her hair, Alice’s own hands back at Amanda’s hips, guiding her into the movement. 

They spend a long time tangled up like this, Alice wringing climax after climax from Amanda, only stopping when she’s sure Amanda knows she is truly, truly loved. The exhaustion sets in even as she kisses her way back up Amanda’s body, curling around her to let her head rest on Amanda’s shoulder even as she tucks them both under the blankets provided, her lips brushing Amanda’s ear again. 

‘So beautiful.’


End file.
